Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets (Warriors Cats Spoof)
Well, it seems as if at the moment, the only people joining are me (Wolf) and Shorewillow....... Anyway, this is a spoof on Harry Potter. Harry=Runningstrike Hermionie=Shorewilow Death Eaters=Dark Forest Cats Luna= Vaporheart Ginny=Sagefrost Lord Voldamort=Burnstar Dumbledore=Wolftail Professer McGonnagal=Wolfstar Ron=Shadwhisker Everyone else=As we go. This story starts tommarrow! Also, this will be wrote in past tense. (That means 'said' instead of 'says' and 'did' instead of 'does' and 'mewed' instead of 'mews' that kind of thing) List: Prolouge: Shore Chapter one: Wolf Chapter 2:Shore Chapter three:Wolf Chapter four: Shore And it go's on that way... Rules: 1.You get three days to do your chapter, that is 72 hours, if you are unable to do it, then the next person takes over. 2.Write in Past-tense if you write in present-tense your work will be edited, three times doing that, on the fourth time you will be wanred to stop. After ten more times, you will keep getting wanred, and the 11th time you are warned about getting kicked out of the group story, you will be aksed to leave for one chapter, more offences will mean longer time getting kicked out of the story. 3. Start a new parapraph everytime someone new talks This is an exmample of what to aviod doing: "Hello!" Mewed Runningstrike, "hey." Shadewhisker mewed to respond. This is incorrect, what it should be is: "Hello!" Mewed Runningstrike. "Hey." Shadewhisker mewed to respond. you will be allowed to stay in the group story, but will be asked to start new paragrphs. 4. Let the point of view be from one of your characters You can have all the characters talk, but your chapter must be from the point of view of one of your characters, it will be told from point-of-view, but in the third-person. The prolouge starts the story. And SHore is starting since I have no idea what I should be doing....... Prolouge By Shorewillow Shorepaw had just finished her dinner and was walking up to her room she grabbed out a piece of parchment and wrote: Dear Runningstrike How are you doing with your aunt and uncle? I bet you can't wait to go to Hogwarts this year. Your Friend Shorepaw Shorepaw fell asleep on her bed Chapter One By Wolf Runningpaw sank up the stairs in his den, annoyed. His uncle had sent him to his spot of the den, for about the 100th time that week. But that would not be for long, soon he would get to go back to Hogwart's Clan of witchcraft and Wizardry. Runningpaw was a wizard cat. He had been waiting all summer to long to go back to his home, this den he lived in PrivitClan never gelt like a home to him, but his wonderful time at HogwartsClan the last year had been the best year of his life. But there was a problem, he had made two friends, named Shorepaw and Shadepaw, or at least thought those cats were his friends, he had been friends with the cats all year, but then the two had never been in touch with him since. No letter, no nothing. It seemed as if the cats had decided he had stopped existing after the training year had ended, in that case he had no friends. He glanced up at the date, and wa surprised. But he would know the day anywhere, it was the 31st, he was twelve moons old already, that was kind of cool. But of course, no one ever remembered his birthday, but he had learned to put up with that. He loved his birthday, even thought it was never thought of as a special day in the Clan he grew up in, he knew the date of his birth, and he loved it. He turned to see a surirsing sight. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked an elf with big ears, who was grabbing at stuff. "I repeat it, why are you here?" He asked. It was not everyday that an elf comes into your den, and if it was in the muggle world, that chances wrre ptetty much zero. Until today, that event may have never happened. But it was happening now, and Runningpaw knew it must be for a reason. "Please sir, Flash is very sad, but Runningpaw must not go to HogwartsClan." The elf said. No suffix at the end of his name....this elf must have been considered a loner.....or a rogue. And it was named Flahs, and was a he. Gee that was a lot to know about someone who had just broken into your room. "I am going to HogwartsClan, it has been all I have been waiting for all summer, and I am going, and that is all I am going to say. Unless you have somewhere better to be, you are welcome to stay, but I do not think my aunt and uncle or older cousin would be pleased to see you here, so you best be on your way...." Runningpaw suggested. He had no intrest in starting a fight with the elf, but having the elf in his room would be bad. "Why stay at HogwartsClan? If Runningpaw has no friends there!" Flash pointed out, Runningaw thought about it. As much as he hated to admit it, the elf had a point. But this was his chance to go back to his home. Plus, friends or no friends, he was learning magic, and to be a wizard there, it was worth being hated by a whole school. Plus, nothing was for sure yet. He had alreayd been invited back to HogwartsClan, maybe when he got there he would find out there had ben a misunderstanding and his friends were happy to see him. "I do have friends, I became friends wirth Shorepaw and Shadepaw, a witch and wizard, last year and i cannot wait to see them, I think the two will be happy to see me as well." Runningpaw mewed. It was sort of a lie, but when it was a lie to an elf who broke into your den and was trying to keep you out of your home, there was nothing wrong with telling a lie, even a big lie. And this was just a small one. "But your friends have never wrote to you! And have not been in touch since the school year ended!" Flash pointed out. Runningpaw was trying to think of something to say to that, he could pull the whole trick about saying the others had wrote to him, it would be a lie, but he had to get back to HogwartsClan, and having an elf trying to keep him away only made things harder. Then he thought of something. "How do you know my friend shave not been writing to me?" Runningpaw asked, then he saw something behind the elf's back. It was letters! For the summer, the whole long summer, his friends had wrote to him and the elf had stopped, Runninpaw ran and chased Flash without harming him until he got the letters. He was more sure then ever, he was going back. After he wrote replies and sent his owl Fly to give them to his friends, he looked at Flash. "How do you know your uncle and aunt will even allow you to go?" Flash pointed out. Runningpaw thought of something, he should ask. He padded down the stairs over to his unce, trying to think of what to say. The chances of his uncle letting him go back to a school for witches ad wizards were low. As much as his uncle wanted to get rid of him, his uncle hated magic. "Uncle, remember that place HogwartsClan from last year? I can go back this year right?" Runningpaw asked, he braced himself, he had ideas on how to get the cat to allow him to go, but none wuld be easy and many might fail, but he would work on it, His uncle nodded slowly, he was condisdering it. This was better then Runningpaw had hoped for. Then, things in the hourse fell and broke, only Runningpaw saw Flash in he corner. Chapter 2 Sagepaw was happy she was going to start her first year at Hogwartsclan she sat on her bed thinking about Runningpaw his hair his eyes being the only girl besides her mom in the weasly family "Mom when are we getting my materials for Hogwartsclan " Sagepaw asked "Soon " her mother said Sagepaw huffed "Hey Shadepaw has Runningpaw wrote back to you" "No" Shadepaw said "Why" Sagepaw asked "I don't know " Shadepaw said "You Mouse brain " Sagepaw muttered "Am not " Shadepaw said "Are so " Sagepaw said growling Chapter 3 Runningpaw glanced around. Oops "Can I still...." "No never up to your room now" Runningpaw's uncle hissed. "Your face will never be seen in HogwartsClan again, now up to your room." Unsure of what to do, Runningstrike padded up to his room, be glanced down at Flash. "What were you thinking? I needed to go, and now I cannot nice going, who knows what will happen to me now?" Runningpaw asked, glancing down at the elf. "Flash is very regretful, but had to do this, Runningpaw will now not go to HogwartsClan, and will be safe here." The elf mewed, Runningpaw glared at Flash, a owl, none other then Flypaw flew in. Runningpaw removed the seal, it was a letter from HogwartsClan! He pulled the peice of paper with his mouth, and stared at it. Dear Runningpaw we have noiticed you have used magic outside of HogwartsClan, underage wizardsand witches doing magic outside of HogwartsClan, as well as a witch or wizard of any age doing magic in front of muggles, are breaking to laws in the wizarding world, doing one or more of these two things, or breaking another law in the wizarding world, willl lead to you being exiled from HogwartsClan have a nice day Wolfclaw, deputy of HogwartsClan. "But I didn't do magic outside of HogwartsClan!" Runningpaw hissed, then he looked down at Flash, the young elf was looking sheepishly at the letter, Runningpaw remembered the big crash from the other room when he was downstairs, of course it had been magic, Runningpaw knew that he hadn't done it, and his ant uncle and cousin were muggles, and Flypaw was elsewhere, Flash had been he only other magic one, and had been in the corner, Runningpaw knew it was him. But his uncle had not seen the elf, and thought it was Runningpaw, perhaps the HogwartsClan deputy thought the same thing? "Flash is sorry that Runningpaw, sir got a warning from HogwartsClan, but it does not really matter much, since Runningpaw's uncle told Runningpaw that Runningpaw could not go." Flash muttered, RUnningpaw wanted to forgive the elf, but he could not HogwwartsClan was what he had been waiting for all Green-leaf long, he would find a way to go. The elf left. That night, Runningpaw heard a monster honk, he stood up from his bed of grass and twigs in the smallest den in the house, and looked out the hole that had never been fixed. Who honked a monster in the middle of the night?His den was on a hill as well, but the sound seemed like it had come right near the hole. He looked out to a flying monster, being driven by his friend Shadepaw. "Why have you not responded to my letters or Shorepaw's? We have been sending you letters all summer long!" Shadepaw growled. "Sorry about that, a mishap with an elf, now can I get in? I was banned from HogwartsClan by my uncle this may be my only chance to go this year, or any other, and I would have to do it at night when no one is awake, this is the perfect time, and the only time to go!" Runningpaw purred, glancing at his friend. "Well or course, why else would I drive here? By the way, I am forbidden to drive this thing, so we should try to get back before my mom wakes up or my dad gets home, or both. So come on, what are you waiting for?" Shadepaw asked, honking the horn, Runningpaw jumped in with Flypaw, and looked down at the city as Shadepaw drove down the street, and far off. Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Shorewillow